The Secert Of My Life
by Project X
Summary: Kyle is a young gang leading girl who is looking for her father. One day after hacking into the Umbrella mainframe, Umbrella soliders come after her but a mysterious figure named Albert Wesker saves her and says he knows her father.
1. Where is my father?

_**"The Secert of my life."**_

"Kyle!" I heard my step mom yell.

I was still in bed after last night. I had got K. after a fight down town, still got 20 bucks though and today I had more business but my head hurt like hell.

"What!" I yelled back as I slowly got up.

"One of your juvenille friends called!" She said from the kitchen.

"He's not a juvi, he hasn't got caught by the cops yet." I whispered as I started putting on my black tank top and black shorts.

My room was a mess. A jumble of information and maps all over my walls and pictures of people that I was bound and determined to find.

Quickly I grabbed my lab top and phone, put on my bag, and grabbed my long black coat with sunglasses which hid my drunken look and hickey and ran out the door with my motorcycle keys.

"See ya later Maragrette." I said as to my step mom as I was out the door.

"Kyle! I thought your father said you were grounded?" She yelled as I was about to leave.

I pretended I didn't hear her and got the hell out of there. "He did but if he thinks I'm going to be controled by an idiot like him he's got another thing coming, and he's not my father." I whispered as I got on my motorcycle and left for mine and Dante's hang out down town.

Dante's gang ran all of down town, drugs, rep, fights, you name it. And I was co leader since I was the only one who could beat the crap out of him. His place was an old abandon factory outside town where fights and business would go down, but as of lately something new had come onto the black market. Something called the T-virus, I as the information expert and common hacker needed dirt on this stuff before we bought any of it.

Sure I was on the wrong side of the law but hey I had a thing about people controlling me and wanting to use me. I kicked ass for my freedom to create my own rules and laws and some day I would run the information high way and streets like the king I was or queen since I was a girl.

I was about to turn 15 and my adopted parents had decided to send me to milatary school when I did. Little did they know today would be the last day I took orders from them. I smiled at the thought of blowing their heads off getting control, also as of lately I had been feeling really wierd and seeing things. Like last night I plowed a guy into a wall using one finger and my eyes changed to red but then my energy was zapped and I lost a big fight.

Some say thats just happens when you become a teenager but I knew better.

A few minutes of contemplating later I was at Dante's hide out. I parked my beauty and grabbed my stuff wakling in.

"Hey Jack ass I'm here!" I yelled making all the gang members come out of their hiding places.

"Boss!" All of them yelled then bowed as if we were Yakuza.

"Take it easy boys todays gonna be a long day." I said saluting to them as I walked into the main part of the base. I then saw Dante lounging on the horrible trashed couch icing a wound I gave him yesterday. "Hey lazy! Get up I got some dirt on that T-virus crap!" I yelled as I quickly took a seat and pulled out my lab top opening files I had hacked from the internet.

"Good, I can always trust on you Kyle, my man my mine squeeze and some day that fine ass is gonna be mine." He rambled on as I could tell he was drunk scooting closer to me.

"You get to close and your loosing that freaking arm, you ass. Now listen!" I said getting a good distance away from him and taking the files from my lab top and pulling them all up. "Okay this stuff was made by Umbrella who was responsible for this same town called Raccoon to go zombie and get bombed by the government. The company is supposed to be dead now due to their stock market budget crashing but there are still countless hidden Umbrella bases all over the world hiding from people like the newly made B.S.A.A. and Terra Save. These guys take normal people and test on them injecting them with this crap turning them into Bio Organic Weapons to sell to who ever wants to buy them. They turn people into chemically enhanced monsters, how sick is that?" I explained turning to a nearly passed out Dante.

"Hey have you been listening!" I yelled waking him up.

"Hey just cut to the chase babe is the crap good or not?" He asked waving his head in the air.

I punched him in the nose and finished, "No the crap is junk. Don't buy don't sell and kick who ever has the crap out of town, understood?" I said grabbing his newly broken nose.

"Yeah yeah whatever just let go!" He whined.

"Good now if you excuse me I got business else where today." I said packing up my stuff after letting go of his nose.

"Where ya going?" He asked looking up at me.

"Well if you must know, I'm going to buy a peice from this guy thats giving me a good price and train tickets. I'm leaving this run down town to go to Colorado where I've heard tell my real father used to work. I'm tired of those two idiots bossing me around." I informed him as I put my lab top up in my bag and put it around me.

"Aw! But babe this place will fall apart with out ya!" Dante yelled.

"Hire a new hacker and get the hell over it! I'm through being small time! I'm going to the big leagues! I've sent an email to the leader of an Anti-Umbrella team and they need a hacker like me and a fighter. So shove off piss brain!" I said swifting taking my foot to his groin and leaving flicking my brown haired pony tail back letting my blue eyes flicker to red unknowly behind my sunglasses.

After that I jumped on my motorcycle and headed to a shadowy neiborhood, I parked it at the guy called Merchant's house. I walked inside and saw him cleaning some guns on the kitchen table. Laid out was a S.A.S. Shotgun, a Matilda, A Soviet Revolver, and a a 12 shot Magnum. I whistled as I walked in.

"Hot damn thats a nice setup!" I yelled.

The Merchant looked up and smiled, "Glad ya like it Kyle, its thanks to you I got half my stock so your new peice is on the house. What'da like?" He asked.

Now this is how I played things, I gave guys that start income to fund thier new business and later when they got it good I was loaded and they owed me favors.

"Got that US-P we been talking about?" I asked.

He nodded and walked over to a china cabnet full of guns. He pulled out the Socom US-P military grade weapon, some extra ammo for it, a silencer, a holester, and a laser sight. He put them all together and handed it to me.

I put it on my hip and under my long black jacket where no one would see it.

"I've been told your leaving for bigger and better things." Merchant said as he sat back down getting out a pack of smokes and offering me one.

"No thanks I don't smoke. And yeah I am." I nodded and he chuckled.

"Your the only gang leader I know thats clean and got REALLY good grades in school, of course you left school two years ago as a freshman right." He stated lighting his smoke.

"You do your homework, I mite have a job for you in the future." I smiled folding my arms.

"Thanks almighty one." He joked. "You know where I am and working for you is something I wouldn't mind. You pay good and don't screw me over as long as I don't screw you over. I'm gonna miss you around here, your the only one I've ever had an intellicutal conversation with." Merchant said letting out a puff.

"Same here, but don't worry I'll see you again." I winked and waved good bye as I left.

After that I headed to the train station and got my tickets waiting for a train when I spotted something suspicous.

"Was that a guy in a gas mask?" I questioned my sight as I sat on the bench till the guy in the gas mask came up to me.

"Kyle Evenguard?" He asked, I nodded. "Come with me." He said.

I thought for a second, 'This guys H.U.N.K. a member of the Umbrella army! Damn they found me! Thought that virus I left in their tracing system would do the trick, guess not.' "Sorry buddy I'm waiting for a train, come back next week and I'll show you around town." I said slowly gripping my new gun.

"Sorry dosen't work that way kid." He said grabbing my arm.

Quickly before he could even regeister it was there I shot him in the head with a silencer attatched shot. I shoved his body off me as no one was looking and booked it. But running around the corner was a bad mistake, I was surrounded by AKs and M6's before I could even blink. All of the men wore the Umbrella symbol and had me surrounded.

"Put the gun down and hands up." The leader of the group said.

When he said that I felt something in my blood begin to boil, quickly as instenict I grabbed my gun and shot all of the men in the knee and once again ran for it.

But 20 more men waiting in front of me wasn't something I saw coming. 'Dang what the hell? Did I really cause that much damage?' I thought as another guy in a gas mask came and took my gun and hand cuffed me.

They all had thier guns pointed at me and were leading me to a car til I heard screaming from behind me. I turned and saw a guy clad in black killing the men that were following me that I had shot in the knee, bare handed no weapon. I could feel the guys around me piss their pants as he approached me.

Quickly before I could blink blood was going every where and all the guys around me dropped dead including the masked guy. I grabbed my gun from him and pointed at the mysterious man whom just saved me, while still being hand cuffed.

"Who the hell are you? And how the hell did you do that?" I asked as he suddenly noticed me and fixed the sunglasses on his face.

"I would suggest you put the gun down and follow me Miss Evenguard." He said in a datk momotone voice.

"Screw you! I'm looking for somebody and no Umbrella researcher is gonna stop my search for him!" I yelled slowly backing away.

The man turned to me and put his gloved hands behind his back and seemed to almost anaylze me.

"I am not an Umbrella researcher and if it is your father you are looking for I know where he is." The man said coming closer.

"Really?" I asked lowering my gun. I had wanted to meet my father since I was informed I was adopted and that my mother had died giving birth to me so my father gave me up but he still lived. I dreamed at night about my father and taking over the streets. Now was my chance to find him.

"Yes Miss EvenGuard now follow me." The man replied and started to walk away.

I holstered my gun and easily caught up to him, "Hey don't call me EvenGuard, I'm nothing like those idiotic fools! My names Kyle, or as my gang calls me Kick Ass Kyle." I said folding my arms.

"Mmm." Was the only response I got from him.

"Also could we stop some where I got to the get the blood out of my hair." I added nonshlantly.

"We will find a place to stay as soon as we need to, Miss Kyle." He answered.

A few minutes later we walked behind a building where a black Audi was being hidden. He opened the right side door for me and got into the drivers seat before I even buckled in.

"Nice car." I said.

"Mmmm." Was once again the only reply I got.

He then started driving on the open road and about 30 minutes into it I wanted answers.

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?" I asked leaning back in the black leather seat.

"It depends." He replied still completely monotone.

"Who are you?" Was the first question I asked.

"Albert Wesker, do only refer to me by my last name." He answered.

"Okay Wesker, were those Umbrella Soliders after me because I hacked into Umbrella's mainframe and stole documents then set a virus in thier tracing system?" I asked watching him as his eye brow raised.

"You hacked into Umbrella's mainframe?" Wesker questioned.

"I guess thats a no then." I mumbled then thought of another question to ask. "Whats my father like?"

"You will see." Was his response.

'I guess it can't hurt to wait a little longer.' I thought leaning back in the leather seat letting my eyes close.

**(This is a prequal of "Oh little dove sister why do you have fangs?"I hope you like it. Reviews? Oh also all that have read the the first one "Oh little Dove sister.." Then you'll need to know that these two fan fictions come together later when both are up to date. Rain meets Kyle and they team up together, it'll be intersting.)**


	2. My father?

**Part 2: My Father?**

"Nice." I said as I walked into the hotel room and sat down my bag and brought out my lab top typing on the desk in the room.

"What are you doing?" The old man who called himself Wesker asked me.

"Teaching those Umbrella dogs a lesson for trying to kill me." I replied and sent another of my computer viruses into the Umbrella's mainframe, but also a worm to get any useful information I mite need from them. I then turned my chair as the old man sat on the bed across from me, taking off his boots. I stared at him.

"What?" He asked a little irratated.

"Just curouis. You killed about 15 men out there single handedly, it was very...impressive." I said smiling taking my hair out of the pony tail holder and setting it on the desk.

"Thank you." He replied taking off his shirt and walking over to the bathroom, obviously to take a shower.

"Hot damn he's got some muscle." I whispered not knowing he heard me. I then continued my work on the computer as a retrived file popped up. "Albert Wesker: Ex-Head Researcher of the Umbrella T-Virus organization. The creator along with William Birkin of the T-virus. Now a wanted man of Umbrella as a traitor and test subject. A.W. is a perfect human B.O.W. whom hasn't mutated besides the eyes and has all enhanced senses and strengths. A very dangerous man, keep watch as he is now our enemy and has been known to destroy Umbrella bases, reasons unkown." I read to myself amazed at the fact I was just with a human B.O.W.. "How interesting." I whispered.

"Alright Miss Kyle you may now use the shower." Wesker said as he appeared out of the bathroom with a towel on his head and only black boxers on, and yet he still wore his sunglasses.

"Heh", I laughed a little as I looked at him then put my chin on my hands. "What exactly are you hiding with those sunglasses Mister Wesker?" I asked smiling.

"What are you talking about?" He rose his eye brow as I figured was the only indictation he was confused.

"Your a human B.O.W. with red eyes, aren't you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Did you figure that out on your own?" He asked actualy smiling.

I was confused at his action but whatever I would still win, "No, the worm I sent into Umbrella's main frame brought a file out about you Mister Wesker, but nothing about my father." I said now getting up and grabbing my bag. "I'll take that shower now." I said as I entered the bathroom.

**-Wesker-**

"Indeed." I replied as Kyle entered the bathroom. She was defaintly like her father, I chuckled at the thought. Then her computer caught my eye, I sat down at the desk and read one of the files that popped up on her screen. 'Kyle Evenguard: Highschool drop out and local gang leader, has reputation with buying out police and running the town behind Dante Rensusan 's back. While in school her grades were unsurpassible,a real genuis til she decided she wanted to run things herself. Also a well known street fighter in the underground. She has a problem with taking oders and with the law. Now Spencer says he wants her under observation and in Umbrella Head Quaters.' Wesker read the file in his head. 'How could Spencer know when even I didn't know? These is trouble, I have to take her back with me. Although perhaps this is not such a bad thing, she will defaintly be useful.' I thought then heard Kyle coming from the shower and quickly deleted the file from her computer. 'She cannot know yet.'

**-Kyle-**

When I walked back into the main hotel room Wesker was sitting on the bed and getting out his own lab top. It was nice to be clean and to be rid of that long coat and sunglasses, now I was only wearing my underwear as I had put my shirt and shorts on the towel rack. Wesker still didn't look up at me as I walked over to my computer. There were no new files so I decided it was time for some shut eye. I closed my lab top and put it back in my bag. By the time I turned back around Wesker was holding up a large black shirt. I scowled.

"What? You don't like the view? Most guys I know would die to see me like this." I said folding my arms.

"I am not 'most guys' Miss Kyle, now put it on." He slightly growled.

"You got that right." I laughed. "But no, I like sleeping like this." I was starting to reach around to undo my bra when he stopped me, by grabbing my hand.

"Put it on now." Wesker said starting to really get pissed.

"I don't take orders Mister Wesker, from any one." I replied and pulled my hand away from him.

"If you do not put it on I will put it on you for you." He said now his voice growing low.

"I said no one controls me!" I yelled feeling my blood boil again, something in me was changing and I could feel it. Wesker's expression then changed as I continued to stare him down. "What! What are you looking at?" I yelled again.

"I think you should see for yourself." Wesker replied moving to the side.

"Ta." I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My heart stopped at what I saw. My eyes were glowing red just like I had seen a few nights ago, I thought I was seeing things but I was wrong. "Damn it! What the hell is going on!" I stomped outside to stare down Wesker and he was pulling out a needle and syringe from a metal case. "Your gonna tell me whats going on now! Before I get really pissed!" I said walking over to him.

"You are a breed human B.O.W. Miss Kyle. Your infected cells have been dormant since your birth but now that your body is changing the cells are starting to awaken. Also I suggest you to lose your tone, I will not allow such disrespect." Wesker explained while messing with the needle in his hand.

I rolled my eyes, 'I can disrespect you if I want old man.' I thought in my head knowing now would not be the right time to piss him off. "Whats the needle for?" I asked unfolding my arms.

"I need to harvest some of the awakening and dormant cells while they are showing themselves. I will need you to sit." He said signaling me to sit on the bed.

I growled a little but complied, and as he was taking some of my blood I felt the boiling feeling go away and wanted answers once again. "So who is my father really Mister Wesker?" I slightly growled and he gave me a glare as he put the blood sample away.

" I am." He answered then closed his silver case and picked up the black shirt again.

I scoffed and put it on. "So you lied." I said as I put the shirt on.

"I never said I wasn't your father." He replied sitting on the bed beside me.

"Good point." I nodded. "So you wanna tell me why you put me up for adoption?" I said turning to him.

" I didn't." He said as he was taking off his sunglasses and put them on the night stand.

"You didn't? Well then how did I end up in adoption?" I asked putting all my attention on him.

"I had no idea you exsisted, I was told your mother only birthed one child your twin sister Lisa whom I gave to some people I trusted to take care of her." He said sighing and messing with his hair.

"I have a sister?" I asked excitied.

"You had a sister. She joined Terra Save at a young age then the BSAA when it was created and was killed in the line of duty. She was like her mother, trying to help the world through her own means. But your sister was different from you, she was born with active T-cells, which was why she was blonde and you are brunette." Wesker said his tone slightly off.

"Oh...okay." I nodded. "And so your saying that I got my brunette hair from you but when you became infected the virus changed your hair to blonde, did you die your hair back brunette then?" I asked staring at his sleck backed hair.

"Um...yes. But that is none of your concern." He stated.

"Wait! So thats why Umbrella was after me. Oh ho ho, well as soon as I get some super powers like you I'm gonna kick some ass!" I yelled happily, "Show them who the boss really is."

"Kyle." Wesker said trying to get my attention again.

"Uh?" I looked back at him.

"Spencer is after you because my blood runs through your viens and I am not completely sure you will not mutate. So I suggest you put your plans for vengence on hold." Wesker said folding his arms giving me a do-as-I-say look.

I nodded, "Alright, understandable." I replied.

"Good, now we must get some rest. We will have far to go tomorrow and during that time I will inform you of the training you will have to go through after your cells have awakened." Wesker said turning off the light and getting under the covers of the king sized bed.

"Okay." I complied and got in the bed beside him. It didn't bother me, I mean he is my father for crying out loud. "Oh um, one more thing." I said turning over to face him his eyes closed yet looking torwards the ceiling.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked sighing.

"What was my mother like? Who was she?" I asked in wonder of her.

"A stuborn woman by the name of Sara Newburn, she was another scientist under me that stayed with me after leaving Umbrella. After being infected and becoming a B.O.W. at one time I was curious if I could reproduce. So she agreed to help me after I injected her with controled Miracle virus. It was a breeding program that created you and your sister, through normal human reproducing methods. But Sara's body rejected the virus after she gave birth due to the chemicals a mother gets after birth to sustain life. Yet there was a complication as a spy from Umbrella took you before I knew of your exsistence, some how they ended up putting you in an adoptation agency instead of handing you over to Spencer. There is that enough for you?" He asked irratated.

"So I'm an experiment?" I asked confused.

"Yes and no. You were but are not any more. Now go to sleep." Wesker said turning over.

"Okay." I nodded and let myself fall asleep.


	3. What now?

**Part 3: What now!**

"Mmmm...I hate sunlight." I whispered as I slowly awakened. The morning sunlight streamed into the window waking me but not the sleeping beast whom I found out was my father. I rubbed my eyes then noticed something, I had just had the best sleep of my life but my head was not on a pillow. My head was on a chest and some one's arms were around me, and some ones hand was in my brunette locks. I looked up trying not to move and saw Wesker was the person my head was on. While he was asleep he sure did act fatherly, but awake he had a pole up his ass. I moved little as I wanted to stay in this position, it was warm and comfortable, I loved it. But it only took one normal breath to awaken 'The Beast' as I had newly nick named him.

He opened his eyes slowly and for a few seconds he rubbed my head til he figured out the position he was in and moved his arms to sit up on the other side of the bed.

"Aw, I was enjoying that." I mumbled smiling and he didn't even reply. Quickly he got up and dressed before I could even rub sleep out of my eyes. 'Will I become that fast?' I questioned.

"I will retrive breakfast, stay here." He said then he was out the door.

"Where else am I going to go?" I asked no one in particular, and got up and dressed. I put my hair up in a pony tail as I pulled out my computer.I checked my e-mails and found one, from the Anti-Umbrella leader whom I contacted. It was an adress to a chat room. I entered it and posted something.

ThedaughterofaTyrant (Aka Kyle): So you wanted to talk to me?

ChaosKiller: Yes, I read the file you gave me. You have talent and I wish to accept you into my team. As a hacker information is key and thats what I need from the outside world. At the moment I am detained, help would be aprecaited. I will contact you again soon with a mission, be ready.

ThedaughterofaTyrant: Understood.

And thats all the person said, all I had to do was wait and hope dear father understood my plans. After that I put back up my lab top and got my things together, soon after I understood my viral situation I would disappear, as staying with this man who is my father no longer sounded appealing. I put my gun and holester back on my hip and put on my long jacket and sunglasses, since my eyes could turn red at any minute.

At that time I heard some one knock at the door, I slowly walked over to it and listened.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Dante sweet heart open up!" I heard my old comrade say.

I sighed and opened the door, only to be greeted by my old gang holding guns at my face," Well well, looks like some one has grown a pair." I mocked.

"We've been hired for big cash to bring ya back sweet heart, time to go." Dante said flipping his hair.

"Ha ha hahahahahaha!" I started laughing, "You think a piss brain like you could capture me, please." I said grabbing my gun and putting it to his head. "Put your weapons down fella's or I blow his brains out."

"Oh come on babe you wouldn't do that would you?" Dante said sweating under my gun.

"You know me, my first blood was when I was 5 with my own hands. I've never been afraid to pull the trigger and you know it." I smiled and started to pull the trigger.

"Your a freak you know that!" Dante yelled as the other gang members started to back away. "They said you were a born and breed a human B.O.W. I didn't wanna believe them but now that I think about it you've always been a super powered heartless bitch! Your just not human!" He yelled.

"And I care why? You think not being human matters to me? You pathetic fool! Being a B.O.W. is the best thing thats ever happened to me, humanity is over rated." After that I let my trigger finger slip and Dante's dead body slid to the wall. Every gang member was gone after that and I felt my heart beat get faster.

"I couldn't agree more." I heard his dark voice say.

"I'm...glad." I said taking deep breaths as my heart rate continued to incline. I gripped my chest and fell to the ground, luckily the man I called my father caught me. "I... can't... breath." I said.

Wesker growled as he picked me up and carried me into the hotel room, "It seems your cells are awakening faster than I expected. I'm going to have to give you a sedative for now." He explained as he got out a needle and pressed it into me making my heart slow and my world darken.

When I woke up I smelt food and saw I was in his car again.

"Your awake." He announced.

"Yeah brilliant deduction, where's the food I smell." I said looking around.

"In the back seat, it seems your senses are becoming sharper already." He stated in monotone once again.

"Yeah yeah, I'm hungry." I said grabbing the white box crammed with food. Mainly meat, then patatos, and strach. I ate it quickly and was still hungry. "How long til we get where were going?" I asked putting the white box down.

"Soon." He replied.

"Good." I folded my arms then looked back at him. "They hired my own old gang to kill me or 'detain' me. If this Spencer guy thinks he's getting his mitts on me he's got another thing coming." I said then leaned back in the leather seat.

"Spencer's death will be my own doing no one elses, that should put your mind at ease." Wesker said still in monotone.

"Damn and I wanted to kill him, oh well guess I gotta get my own arch nemsis then." I shrugged, really I didn't care I just wanted to kill some one.

"You must learn to control yourself Kyle, if you do not then your powers will be out of your own control." Wesker said.

I sighed, "I know I seem out of control some times but really I have odles of it...its just growing up on the streets with parents that beat you and didn't care what happened to you. You had to be strong, smart, and know what to say and when to say it. I've watched the worst humanity has to offer and beat the crap out of them with one hand tied behind my back. I've always been the strongest and in control, I was born with a superiority complex and a god complex. My dreams were to rule the streets and kill all who oppse me, but my goals have gone farther than that." I explained and he listened some how enjoying every word of it. "But...After I've discovered my true power I have other places to be, so sorry dear dad but I can't stick with you forever." I said putting my feet up. But in an instant the car came to an abrupt stop and scared the crap out of me. 'It seems dear father doesn't like that idea.' I thought as I turned to his supposed calm figure.

"I cannot allow that." He simply stated.

"Well to bad, I could careless about what I get your premention for. I've always done what I wanted and your not going to be the one to stop me." I said facing away from him. But then I felt his hand hit my cheek and grab my throat.

"We will see." He stated cooly.

"Go ahead old man! Strangle me, kill me, hit me! I've been punished in worse ways! Ever had a 40 year old thats supposed to be your father rape you after his wife left him! Now thats real punishment!" I said spitting on his face. After that he slowly let me go and started driving the car again, it was a few minutes before the silence was broken.

"Did he really do that to you?" Wesker asked his voice slightly broken.

"Yeah, he did everything he could to abuse me. He hated me. I would have killed him,but going to prison for the rest of my life didn't sound appealing." I said my voice calmer now, I tried to keep back tears. Even I had a braking point.

"I'm sorry." I heard Wesker mumble, he then put his gloved hand on my head and ruined my hair.

"Thats okay. I don't ever have to worry about that bastard again and sorry about yelling, its really hard to tell if you care or are...Um...I have no idea. But something tells me you do its just REALLY hard for you to show it and I accept that. We'll work everything out later but right now I'm happy I found ya, dad." I smiled and laughed at how funny it sounded and I saw his eye brow shoot up again. This was gonna be strange but hey I'm not complaining.

After that I sat quitely watching the snow outside fall, it seemed we were in the mountains some where. I'd only seen snow once before and it was slush so I was kinda happy to see it. I finally started to calm down and relax while watching the snow. But silence was getting to me so I turned on the radio and the channel I was going to turn it on was already set.

"You like classic rock?" I asked looking over to Wesker.

"Yes." Was the quick and simple reply I got from him.

"Cool." I said listening to 'Magic Man' over the radio and sitting back.

It took only a few more minutes to reach our destination finally. Wesker stopped the car and I got out grabbing my bag flinging it over my shoulder.

"Follow me." Wesker said turning to me then away to a door that seemed camoflaged.

The building in front of us seemed nonexsistent, it blended in with the snow around it perfectly. For some one with out enhanced eyes this would be a real bitch to find. Wesker quickly entered the building and I followed suit. Once I entered the building all I saw was white lit halls. Already I didn't like this place. Wesker then stopped before I noticed and I bumped into his back.

"Opf." I stumbled a little then smiled at him when I was back on my feet. He looked slightly confused but waved it off as he opened a door. Inside that room was a bed, a closet, drawers, a bathroom, and a desk. It looked like a dorm room at some low budget college, but it was better than my old room. He signaled for me to walk in and I did. I put my bag on the desk and turned back to him.

"This is your room for the time being. Now follow me theres more to be done." He said turning back to the door. I quickly followed him and the next thing I knew was were we in a large lab area. It reminded me of a hosipital and I didn't like hosipitals.

"Sit." Wesker commanded pointing to a metal table.

I gulped and sat not really enjoying obeying orders as if I were a dog. I watched as Wesker pulled out the vial of my blood from his pocket and put it in a BIO scanner. He typed quickly on his massive computer and watched as cells started to change. He watched the large screen of the computer a while as I was bored out of my skull, biology never being my thing.

"So whats the prognosis doc?" I asked.

Wesker only slightly turned his head and glared at me, "It seems I was correct, your cells are awakening at a faster speed then I had orginally thought they would." He explained.

"Meaning?" I asked still lost.

"Meaning Kyle that at any moment your cells will begin their permenant change. It will be a very painful process and I am not 100% sure there will be no mutation...unless." Wesker then turned back to his computer and began to think.

"Unless what?" I asked getting a bad feeling.

"Unless your body goes through the same process mine did." He said still thinking.

"And what process mite that be?" I asked getting irratated about not getting a straight answer.

"Death." Was Wesker's simple reply as he turned to me.

"he hehehe, your joking right? Wait I take that back your not the joking type. But you can't be serious." I said getting up from the table.

"I assure you that I am serious." Wesker said giving me a warning glare. "Now sit back down." He commanded.

"Not until you explain a little bit more. Death isn't on my to do list!" I yelled staring him down.

"You may die but you will be reborn. Death is merely the first stage. I had to die to get such awesome power that I have now. After you are reborn all remenants of your humanity will be gone and the power you have seen will be inside you. Now sit." Wesker explained then growled.

"Alright." I nodded and sat back down. "So are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"Yes, but in the most painless way possible." He replied walking over to me and grabbing my gun and holester before I could even blink. Then he reloaded the gun and pointed at my head.

I gulped, "I hope you know what your doing...dad." I said grinning at the face of death.

"I can assure you I do." He said.

It almost felt as if time stopped in those few seconds right before he pulled the trigger. I could feel my heart race and sweat go down my chest. Some how I knew I could trust him, men like him had no reason to lie. It took a few moments before my body told me there was a bullet in my head and before everything went dark I felt warm arms around me and whispering. I couldn't make out what the whispering said but I could only smile as I died in my real father's arms.


	4. Time to go!

**Part 4: Time to get up...Oh 5 more minutes daddy tyrant. And time to leave...fast.**

"Damn!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I got up.

"Have a nice nap?" I heard a man say.

I blinked my eyes, my vision was 100 times clearer and my sense of smell was perfect down to the lingering scent of cologne I could smell in the lab. I looked around and saw white then looked down and saw I was in a hosipital gown and on a hospitial bed but was not in a hospitial. I felt my forehead, there was nothing there. Then I looked at the man across from me, blonde, tall, hunky, and red beret.

"Yeah actualy even though it hurt like a bitch." I said smiling. "And you are?"

"Krauser and your the boss's daughter." He said grinning.

'Boy is he atractive.' I thought and slowly sat up. "Yeah you work for my father?"

"Yeah." He nodded and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks." I said and walked around getting the hang of walking again. "So do I look sexy with red eyes?" I asked striking a pose.

"Yeah but I think you would have looked sexy even with out the eyes." Krauser grinned.

"And you'd still look sexy with out the beret." I purred.

"Oh ho ho, am I being hit on by the boss's daughter?" He asked walking up to me.

"Maybe." I smiled.

"Ahem!" I heard my fathers cold voice and turned to the door and Krauser backed away. "I see you are awake Kyle." He said then turned to Krauser. "5 seconds more Mister Krauser and you mite have had more than just that scar on your face." Wesker said bluntly motioning for Krauser to leave. I winked at him before he disappeared.

"Kyle!" Which appearently my father caught the action.

"What? Just looking." I said smiling as I watched my father pace. "Sooooo can I get my clothes now?" I asked.

Wesker death glared me then waved his hand so I could go. Quickly I went to my room showered, put on my camo shorts and black tank top, grabbed my ipod, and went back to the lab.

"Well I guess everything worked after all." I said walking into the lab.

"Yes." Was his quick reply.

"Um...I guess I leave now right?" I asked not sure what to do next.

"No Kyle you stay here. I will need a blood sample from you every 24 hours to make sure nothing goes wrong." He said turning to me.

"Okay." I nodded.

"But at the moment there is food waiting for you in the kitchen area, after words feel free to explore." He said trying to shoo me away.

"I guess no father daughter moments then." I whispered as I went to leave, there was no reply. "I guess not." I said sadly and went to eat. This place was defaintly a base of some time because thats how the kitchen looked to, white. 'Crap! I'm tired of that color already!' I thought eating the food that was left out for me. I sat there sad as can be, I kinda missed my old life, this one was so boring. I wanted to just flat out die again. I sighed and finished my meal then explored as told. There was a training area that was incredible and a few more labs and rooms and nothing more. I thought about going swimming but I decided against it...for now.

I went back to my room and worked on my lap top working on files and reading up on what ChaosKiller told me to do.

ChaosKiller: Time for you to shine Fox, I need you to go to a town called 'Haven' in Washinton. You need to get some samples and documents for me, it mite take a while to discover where their located and staying off grid would be a good idea, so good luck.

Thedaughterofatyrant: I'll take that job, and thank you.

And with that said I packed my bags with only clothes, my gun, and some money and headed off. My father wouldn't mind as long as I came back...right?

_Kyle then left to go on her first mission, she discovered her powers but went missing for 3 months until Rain found her...but thats another story._

**(I know this story was short but Kyle going missing soon makes sense to me. Any way this continues on "Oh little Dove sister why do you have fangs?" and then "The Wolf and The Fox".)**


End file.
